


Tarkin - Slippers

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [23]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: There are some things people just don't talk about.





	

There were things you don’t mention, especially to a superior officer.

Or about a superior officer. 

Wilhuff Tarkin. The man who controlled the Death Star. The only man other than the Emperor who could command Lord Vader. 

Tarkin didn’t need to threat. He never needed to raise his voice. He commanded evenly, his voice level. Because there was never a doubt his orders would be obeyed. 

And no-one ever mentioned _that_. 

Except for one person. Only one person was ever fool enough to mention *that*.

Orson Krennic.

And look what happened to him.

Some say that’s why Tarkin destroyed Scarif. Not to stop the rebels. Not to protect the stolen plans. 

But to punish Krennic for _the incident_. 

As an example.

After that, no-one EVER mentioned the slippers.


End file.
